


A Soothing Embrace

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Letters, Other, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: Sometimes, a dream can change a life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Short August Medieval Exchange 2020





	A Soothing Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexeract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexeract/gifts).



> In the end, I ended up looking up the RPF I didn’t even offer and immediately felt inspired. I hope I hit the right tone with the few information I could quickly gather. *cough*wikipedia*cough. I was tempted to try and embrace the spelling conventions of taimes olde. But I figured that’d have made for a not as pleasant writing and reading experience.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece.

My dear and venerated Julian,

I hope my letter finds you in good health and faith. I must tell you about what occurred to me yesternight. After the darkness of previous moons, I am now filled with gratefulness and new hope and so much love.

As you know, the birth of my oldest son has called upon me the darkest creatures. The devil and his aiders have called for me to commit the most heinous of murders, to follow them into their darkness. You must recall from my last letter how tempted I was to follow them. How I despaired and wailed, not able to love my son as surely he had brought those demons upon me.

Last night, they visited me again. I was walking through a river bed, the water fleeing from me and try as I might, I could not escape into its soothing, blue embrace to flee from the scorching heat. I tried running, however the river water before me just retreated further. I saw the strangest fish looking at me; they were gleaming golden and silver, like brief flashes of hope.

Around me the sand was red, the sky was tinted crimson and gruesome shadows called for me. They lured me, called for me to join them. I felt a hot presence behind me and words hit my ears, scorching their way into my mind.

„Come to us,“ the voice said and I felt cold despite the heat around me. „He has forsaken you. Shed your blood and come to us. Our Lord beneath the world will welcome you with a banquet of lost souls. Bring your son to join us.“

I cried, my own tears hot on my cheeks and burning a trail and I reached out towards the fleeing river. „Oh Lord, why have you forsaken me?“ I exclaimed and I wasn’t cold any longer. I felt the heat of rage in me and my hands laid around my throat. I felt me nails growing and burrowing into soft flesh and my blood running down from my fingers and tainting my dress red.

And it was then, that the river stopped moving away from me. It grew and towered above me before crashing down.

I couldn’t scream even as I was surrounded by the water, my vision now dominated by blue instead of the burning crimson. I held my breath until I couldn’t. But instead of swallowing water, I could breath easily.

I let go of my throat and the crimson flowing from it dissipated into the water. The fish swam around me, but when I held my hand out to them, they retreated. And I swam with them for hours and days until a great light appeared in the distance. I could not make out it’s colour, as it kept changing like the rainbow.

And a voice came from it, warm and soft, and yet reproachful.

„Child, why have you forsaken my son, and he never forsook you?“

And I did not know the answer. I felt tears again, that were immediately taking by the river and the fish around me gathered them and they touched my face. I let my head sink, deeming myself not worthy to gaze at the illustrious virgin mother.

A strong and yet gentle hand touched my cheek and lifted my head to look into the rainbow. „My daughter,“ a new voice spoke and it was so warm and full of love that I cried again, for I must have been in the presence of His Son.

„My daughter,“ he repeated, „I shall forgive you and you shall spread my love and you shall call me your love. By this, your enemies shall be destroyed.“

„I shall do as you say, my truest love,“ I whispered and begged for him to never forsake me and he promised thus. And my dress was white and shining like the morning light.

And when I woke, I knew we would never be parted again. I am now filled with new hope and my path is so clear to me as yours was after your illness.

I know I could never retreat into seclusion. My way is destined to lead me in the wide world. I shall go on a pilgrimage to the holy places to feel and embrace and spread the love His Son has bestowed upon me. Writing this already fills me with such gratitude I feel tears running down my cheeks again.

I wish you strength and the touch of His eternal love. May His wisdom lead your thoughts as they lead mine.

Your devoted and true Margery, a humble creature of his love


End file.
